loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Red-Haired Girl
The Little Red-Haired Girl is the love interest of Charlie Brown first pined for the Little Red-Haired Girl on November 19, 1961, during lunch at school. He continued loving her until the end of the strip in 2000. Charlie Brown can never work up the courage to go near the Little Red-Haired Girl, but has tried numerous times to send her a valentine, always either giving up or mailing it anonymously. In 2015, the Little Red Haired Girl is voiced by Francesca Capaldi, is the first animated production in which the character has a speaking part. This is the Little Red Haired Girl's first speaking role. Charlie Brown doesn’t know what hit him when The Little Red Haired Girl moves into town. If only he could muster the courage to speak to her! Role in the film (2015) Charlie Brown is now fed up with the fact that his life keeps going wrong. He soon gets his chance when the Little Red-Haired Girl moves into the neighborhood that winter. After an incident with her moving boxes, he decides to go see Lucy, who helps him become more confident in himself. Charlie Brown decides to see Snoopy for help with his school magic act, in hopes of impressing the Little Red-Haired Girl. Unfortunately, Sally needs help on her project about the human body, and Charlie Brown decides to use all of his time to help. During this time, Snoopy teaches him to dance, so he can go to the school dance and impress the Little Red-Haired Girl. Things begin to bright up; he dances well and he is complemented. However, the train soon comes off the rails, as he accidentally sets off the school sprinkler system, ending the dance early. Charlie Brown's future is soon turning, as he is assigned partners with the Little Red-Haired Girl on a book report. Upon hearing she'll be gone for a few days to visit her sick grandmother, Charlie Brown decides to do the report by himself. Ignoring Marcie's advice, he wrote his report on "War and Peace". It is during this time that he finds he got a perfect score on the test earlier in the film. He gets the report done in time for his award ceremony, but upon his horror, the test is Peppermint Patty's, accidentally mixing up their papers and writing theirs names on the wrong test. Dejected, Charlie Brown admits his failure, much to the kids' dismay. His mood worsens when the report is destroyed and he is forced to admit this to the Little Red-Haired Girl. Spring soon arrives and Charlie Brown spots a boy who can't fly a kite. Then, he decides to teach the boy, and to his shock, the boy is successful. On the last day of school, everyone chooses an pen-pals to write to over the summer. Then, Charlie Brown is upset and confused when the Little Red-Haired Girl chooses him, thinking it was just out of pity since no one chose him. He then decides to talk to her face-to-face. He races to find her, only to discover that she is leaving to summer camp. Thinking he won't make it, the Kite-Eating Tree spits out a kite, and the kite drags Charlie Brown to her, much to the amazement of the others. Then, he finds her, and asks why she chose him, despite his failures. The Little Red-Haired Girl says it's because he's caring and honest. They promise to write to each other, and as she drives away, the others accepting Charlie Brown as their new friend. Gallery Red haired girl.png|The Little Red-Haired Girl, Heather, as she appeared in It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown. The character remained unseen and unnamed in the comic strip. Red-Haired_Girl_in_the_Charlie_Brown_and_Snoopy_Show_intro.jpg|The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show Season 2 opening sequence RedHairedGirl_in_the_Valentine_special.jpg|A Charlie Brown Valentine RedHairedGirl_in_SnoopyTheMusical.jpg|Snoopy!!! The Musical Heather_in_the_New_Year's_special.jpg|Happy New Year, Charlie Brown! PeanutsMovie-LittleRedHairedGirl.jpg|The Peanuts Movie Category:Child Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Satellite Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Blue Sky Studios Love Interest Category:Peanuts love interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest